Come Back To Me
by AprilC3604
Summary: Katie was the first girl Dean ever loved. They went on their first date together at age 14 and even after Dean left town they talked every day until demons took her and killed her family. After yrs of looking Dean has found her but is she the same Katie?
1. Chapter 1

***So heres my other new story. I am working on finishing up a few old ones this week or getting them close so I now have room lol Ok so I dont know if any of you have Johns journal but just so you know Katie in this story is the girl Dean took on his first date at age 13. But thats all it says about her I just thought hey I can use that name lol. Ok so I hope you like : )**

Dean and Sam walked slowly into the gentlemans club. Lights where flashing and the music where blasting. There were girls dancing on stage and Dean tried his best not to look. They were here for one thing and one thing only. Now was not the time.

"Dean, are you sure this is the right place?" Sam asked as they pushed their way through the crowed, "I don't know about this."

"I'm sure and this is going to work. Just let me take care of everything. We can do this." Dean said.

The two made their way across the club and stopped when they came up to a set of red double doors that had two large bouncers in front of them, "Can we help you?" one said to Dean.

"Yeah. We're here for the private auction." Dean winked and pulled our a hundred dollar bill along with a car, "Personal friend of Mikes."

The bouncers looked between each other and nodded, "Right this way gentlemen." They said and pushed open the doors.

As soon as the door where open Dean and Sam looked down a long hallways, "Go to the end and take a left. The auction will start in five minute. Have a great night." The bouncer on the left said and gave Dean a pat on the back.

"I plan to." Dean said.

Dean and Sam walked through the door and listened as they slammed behind them, "Dean, I don't know about this."

Dean sighed and stopped, "Ok look, why don't you wait outside and call Bobby. I can handle this." Dean said.

"I'm not leaving you in here. Dean, these are demons." Sam said.

"I can handle it. Last thing we need is you freaking out. Just…wait outside. I'll call if I need you."

"Do you have the money?"

"Yes I have the money. Just go."

"Fine but be careful and don't do anything stupid." Sam said and headed back through the door.

When Dean came to the end of the hall he looked to his left just like the men said and slowly opened the doors. He walked in and saw the room was filled with tables, girls half dressed walking around passing cards and drinks. Time to get to work.

"Will you be bidding tonight sir?" A girl asked.

"Yeah. Bring me a whiskey now bitch." Dean seethed.

"Of course. Just take a seat and I'll be right with you." She said and handed him a card with a number before walking off.

Dean took a seat and looked up at the stage. He was getting anxious. He wanted to kill every one of these bastards but now was not the time. "Are you having a good evening sir?" Dean turned and was face to face with Drake, the lead demon that ran this place. "You must be new."

"Friend of Mikes." Dean winked. Mike was the co owner that Dean took care of an hour before coming.

"You know Mike?"

"Great guy." Dean said and got up, "Listen, I don't have time or the patience for cheap tramps like the ones you have serving. I want the goods. I'll pay top dollar." Dean said.

"My kind of guy. Well why don't you follow me to our back room. That's where I keep my own personal collection for out favored guest."

"Lead the way."

Drake led Dean into the back and Dean looked around. There were only about six other men in this room. "Just have a seat and we will begin." Drake said and walked up on the stage.

Second later a curtain slowly opened and he saw a line of girls in cuffs standing on stage. Right there in the middle was the girl he had been looking for. Katie Baker. She was taken by demons seven years ago when they killed her family. Tonight he was going to save her no matter what he took. He made her a promise years ago and he was going to keep that promise.

"Let the bidding begin!" A man called out. The first girl he pulled up was Katie and Dean sat up in the seat. He had to get her.

"Number 14 my best piece of ass. Buy her and you'll have the night of your life I can assure you." Drake smiled, "Trust me I know." He said and the demons in the room laughed as Drake ran his fingers through her hair, "She is a real gem. Aren't you baby?"

Katie just stood there and shuttered.

Dean gritted his teeth and balled his fist. He was going to kill every one of these bastards if it was the last thing he did.

"We'll start the bidding at fifty thousand."

Dean didn't waste any time before yelling, "Five hundred thousand cash," Which was all he had.

"Sold!" Drake said.

Dean got up from his table and walked up to the stage and handed him the money, "You are going to have one hell of a night with this one. Hope you can handle her." He smiled at Dean.

"I can handle anything this slut has to give me." Dean said.

"She's a fighter."

"Just the way I like them." Dean said.

"She'll be in room 31. Head that way now." The demon smiled. "Take this key and it will open the door. Let me show you the way." Drake said and wrapped his arms around.

"Thanks." Dean said as he listen to her scream as the pulled her out of the room and into the back.

Drake led Dean down the hallways and Dean could hear screams coming from every room. He felt bad but Katie was the only thing on his mind. As soon as they found the room Dean pulled out the key and unlocked the door. When the two walked in he saw Katie tired to the bed in nothing but a ripped bra and panties. She was sobbing.

"She is very special to me. One of a kind I promise. You will never find another better than her." Drake said as he walked in behind Dean, "You have three hours before she goes back up for auction. Let me just say she is worth buying over and over again. You can touch all you want but you cant keep. I keep a close eye on this one. Go ahead and make sure you like what you see."

"I might have to take your word for it." Dean said.

"No please go ahead. I like for my top payers to be pleased with their purchase."

Dean walked over to the bed and touched grabbed her by the face and turned her to him. He hated being rough with her but it was the only way right now. "She's perfect. Perfect mouth on her if I do say so myself."

"Yes it is. I'll leave you to it." Drake said and backed out of the room and locked the door.

"Please…Please don't hurt me. Please." Katie cried when she was sure Drake was gone, "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Dean said and took off the blind fold. "It's me." He said.

Katie opened her eyes and looked at Dean but nothing clicked, "Who…who are you?" she asked.

Dean's heart broke. They had really done a number on her, "Katie…its Dean." He said.

"My name is not Katie. Its Kit." She said.

"No it's not. You're name is Katie Baker. Your father was Kenneth."

"I have no father." She said, "Just please don't hurt me." She cried.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here." Dean said and got up from the bed. He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the ropes off her hands.

Katie sat up and looked at him confused, "You don't want me? Oh no I've disappointed you." She said. She knew what would happen to her if a customer was left unhappy. "Give me a chance to please you." She said and moved her hands up his chest.

Dean cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "Stop it! You did nothing wrong. I am going to take you somewhere safe."

"But I can leave here. This is my home." She said, "They'll kill me."

"Not if I kill them first." Dean said and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "Come on. We have to leave now."

Dean walked her over to the window and opened it up. "Sam!' he yelled in a whispered.

"Over here." Sam said and ran over to the window. When he saw Katie his heart broke for her. "Oh God."

"Just help me get her out of here." Dean said.

"Ok."

Dean turned to Katie and wiped a tear from her eyes, "That's Sam. He's going to help you out. You have to trust us."

Katie nodded and began to climb out the window. Sam took her by the hand and helped her down, "How are you Katie?"

"Do I know you?" she asked.

Sam looked at her and then back at Dean, "We have to get her to Bobby's." Dean said as he jumped out of the window. They new that Katie was messed up. Maybe Bobby had a way to undo what the demons had done to her.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean helped Katie into the back of the impala and Sam grabbed her and blanket from the back. She was shaking as she gripped the blanket tight and looked at them, "Are-Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"No one is going to kill you. We're going to take you somewhere safe. Trust us." Dean said and closed the back door and him and Sam got into the front.

Dean quickly started the car and drove of as fast as he could. He knew at any moment the demons would realize she was gone and come looking for her. He had to get her as far away as he could.

Drake whistled as we walked down the hallway counting his money. Dean's time was up and Drake was going to get Katie and take her home with him like he did every night. She wasn't like the others. She was special. Drake knocked on the door twice and said, "Time's up." Before opening the door, "Time to go."

When the door was open he looked around the room and saw no sign of Dean or his beloved Katie. He saw the window open and his eyes went black; "NO!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the wall. "That bastard is dead!"

Drake walked out of the room and saw three of his demon followers running toward him, "Is everything ok?"

"No its not! He took Katie! I want her found. You hear me? No one is to rest until I have her back. No one else gets in and no one gets out until she is back. Lock this place down. Search everywhere!"

"Yes sir." One said and immediately left to do what he was told.

"Sir we just got word, Mike is dead. He was found about three miles from here." Another demon said.

Drake pulled a cigarette from his back pockets and lit it up. He took a deep inhale and blew it out, "Who killed him?"

"A couple of hunters. They took everything from him."

Drake stood there and thought for a moment and it all became clear. Dean was not what he said he was. "Winchesters."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" he said and threw his cigarette onto the ground. John Winchester and his sons had to be behind this. He had never seen his sons but he was sure Dean had to be one of them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dean drove about a hundred miles away from the club before he knew they had to stop. It was three in the morning and he looked in the back and saw Katie curled up against the back door. She needed to sleep and eat before they continued their journey to Bobby's to meet up with their dad.

"Dean, there's a motel about three miles from here." Sam said looking over his map.

"Ok we'll stop there. We need to get her cleaned up and find her something to wear."

"Do you think it's safe to stop?"

"I think we're fine for a few hours. Plus no demon dare get within two feet of her." Said Dean.

He saw the lights for the motel and pulled in and made sure to park the car in the back just in case they knew by now what he was driving. He went in and got a room for the night. He walked back out to the car and opened the back door and gave Katie a smiled, "We're going to stay here and let you get some rest."

"I-I'm fine. I don't want to cause trouble." She said. "REally we can keep going."

"No you need to sleep. You can barley hold your eyes open." Said Dean and he reached out his hand to her, "I promise you're safe."

Katie still wasn't sure why but when she looked at him something inside her told her to trust him. She slowly placed her hand in his and Dean helped her out of the car. "There you go. Sam grabbed the bags while I get her in."

Sam did what Dean asked and grabbed the weapons bag from the back and followed them into the room.

Katie sat on one for the bed watching as Dean and Sam locked and salted all of the door and windows, "Will that keep them out?" she asked.

"Yeah but even if they got in we can take care of them. Don't worry Katie." Dean winked.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I told you my name is Kit not Katie. I think you have me confused with someone else."

Sam looked at Dean and then back at Katie. Dean walked over to her and took a seat next to her, "Your name is not Kit. That is what they told you. Your name is Katie. You where kidnapped seven years ago. Those demons killed your parents and changed your name."

"Why would they do that?" she asked him.

"We really don't know but we are going to find out and help you get your memory back."

"Ok but I still say I'm just nobody. You may be disappointed."

"That could never happen." Dean smiled at her, "Me and you go way back."

"We do? Are we all related?" she asked and looked at Dean and then over to Sam.

"No where not. We went to school together when we we're thirteen for about three months until I moved. We stayed friends after that and then one day you were gone." Said Dean.

That was only half of it but she didn't really need to know their whole history yet. How she was his first girlfriend. How he broke up with her when he was fifteen. How they became best friends at sixteen, and how he took her virginity at seventeen. She was his best friend until they got into a huge fight they day before her birrthday, the day before she was take. All of that was just small details at the time.

"So we're friends then?"

"Yeah I like to think so." Dean smiled, "Listen I am going to run our and get you some clothes and something to eat. Sam is going to stay here with you. Don't worry he'll keep you safe."

"Ok." Katie said and watched Dean get up and grab his keys from the table, "Will you be back?"

When she said that Dean closed his eyes for a minute thinking about that sentence:

_Nineteen year old Katie leaned against the impala as tears rolled down her face, "Will you be back?" she asked_

"_I promise. I'll be back before your birthday." Dean said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Everything's going to be ok. I just need to meet up with my dad."_

"_I don't have a good feeling."_

"_It's all in your head. Everyone has bad dreams. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll call you in a few days."_

"_Fine. Don't knock anyone up while you're gone." Katie joked._

"_No promises." Dean laughed as he got into his car and drove away. That was the last time he saw her. He had no idea that today was the last normal day they would have._

"Dean, you ok man?" Sam asked.

Dean snapped out of it and cleared his throat, "Yeah." He said and looked back at Katie, "Yeah I'll be right back. Don't worry." He said before walking out the door.

Sam looked over at Katie and ran his fingers thought his hairs, "So uh…Kit…"

"You can call me Katie is you want. I like it better."

"Ok well Katie why don't you go and take a shower and get cleaned up." Said Sam as he pulled a shirt and pair of boxers out of Dean's bag, "You can put these on for now."

Katie got up from the bed and took the clothes from Sam, "Should I shower alone?" she said and looked up at him.

"Uh well….yeah I think you should do that. I'm guess you were never allowed." He said and Katie shook her head, "Well things are different now. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Will I be ok in there alone?"

"Yes I promise. I'll be right out here and Dean should be back soon." Sam smiled at her.

"I never said thank you."

"You don't have to thank us for anything. You didn't belong in that place. Dean's been looking for you for a long time. We're just glad we finally found you. Now go get a shower and just try to relax."

Katie nodded and headed into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Dean walked out of the dollar store carrying his bags and got into his car. Before heading back to the motel he sat there and took a deep breath. They had actually found her. After all this time she was back. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. If only he would have listened to her she would have never been taken, her family would be alive.<p>

_Seven years ago_

"_Dean where are you?" Katie asked holding the phone to her ear, "You said you would be back."_

"_Something came up. I'll try to get out that way in a few weeks." Dean said on the other line._

_Katie turned and looked at the calendar. Tomorrow was her birthday. They day she had been dreaming about for weeks now. The day she saw her parent's death._

"_But you promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me."_

"_Nothing is going to happen to you. I told you that. You are just scaring yourself."_

"_No I'm not. I've had the same dream for months now. Dean just please come here. Tell your dad."_

"_No I am not telling dad. You know how he gets. Just go to sleep and try to relax. No one is coming after you Katie."_

"_You don't know that!" she yelled._

"_Yes I do! No one has a reason to come after you."_

"_You know what forget it. Don't come back at all."_

"_Come on Katie."_

"_No I don't want you to come back. If you can't trust me then I don't trust you. Bye Dean."_

"_Ka…" Dean didn't get another word out before the line went dead. He closed his phone and tossed it on the bed next to him. She was always one to worry about every little thing. After he finished up this job with his dad he would go see her and prove that nothing was going to happen to her._

Dean opened his eyes and sighed. That next day she was taken. He would never forgive himself for that. Not ever.

Katie stood in the shower and let the warm water fall over her body. Her finger moved lightly over the scares on her arms for all the times she was cuffed to a bed just because some man or demon paid for her. For seven years she lived like this. She doesn't remember anything from before that. Drake was all she knew. He said she belonged to him and nothing else mattered. Maybe Dean and Sam where right. Maybe he did do something to her. She wanted to remember something for them but she just couldn't. Everything was a blur.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off with the small town. She heard Dean out in the room talking to Sam and she felt better knowing he was out there. If he said they were friends then it must be true.

Katie buttoned up the flannel shirt and walked out of the bathroom. When Dean saw her he got up from the bed and walked over to her, "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel clean." She said and gave him a small smile.

Dean missed that smile. "Good. Everything was closed but I got you some chips and a drink. We can great breakfast in the morning."

"I'm not really that hungry. May I just rest for a minute?"

"You don't have to ask. Sleep as long as you want." Dean said.

"Thank you."

Katie walked over and climbed into the bed that was against the wall. She laid her head on the pillow and Dean pulled the covers around her. "I'll be right here is you need anything." Katie nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

Dean sat next to Sam on the other bed and they watched her, "Talk to Dad yet?" Sam asked.

"No. I'll call him in the morning."

"Do you think he'll know why they took her?"

"That man always knows more than he tells us but you better believe when we see him I am going to get some answers." Dean said. He was tried of John only half answering him. Him and John were going to have a heart to heart.

***Thanks guys so much for your awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked it. So you know a little more about Dean and Katie now. They were a couple and then friends. She is a little more special then they both knew but did John know? Yes he is alive in this story. So anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks guys! You're awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** _Thanks again for the reviews! You're all so awesome and I appreciate every one of them : ) Ok just to clear a few things up here, It was better for Sam to leave Dean alone because if he did then the demons would have wondered why Sam wasn't bidding and that would have raised question. Plus Sam had to make sure he had to car ready. He tends to be the thinker lol. Second, I always have a plan : ) Oh and Sam hasn't been back in the hunter game long so he is not all robo Sam here. Time frame is season one but has __**nothing**__ really to_ do _with the episodes and stuff like that. Thanks so much! Hope you liked the update. _

Sam watched out the window while Dean sat on the bed making sure every gun that had was locked and loaded. They knew Drake would have every demon out searching from Katie. He closed the curtain and turned to Dean, "We really need to get out of here."

"Yeah I know." Dean said and glanced over at Katie who was still fast asleep. They had been here for almost an hour not and Dean knew demons would be getting closer and closer. "Dad's about five miles out. He told us to stay put until he got here."

Sam just looked at him, "I thought you didn't talk to him."

"Well I did."

"When?"

"When we got here. Don't worry about it. He said stay here."

"Do you really think that's smart? I mean Dean we don't know how many are out there looking for her."

"I know but dad said he has a plan so I'm going to trust the guy. If we can just kill one of those bastards then I would say that's a good day."

"What plan?"

"It's nothing." Dean said.

Sam sighed, "Yeah well I would just feel better if we got her out of here."

Just as Sam said that there was a knock at the door. Katie's eyes shot open and she sat up in the bed, "They're here. They found us." She said.

"Shhh no it's ok." Dean said. He got off the bed and held his gun tight in his hands.

Sam looked out the window and saw John, "It's dad." He said.

Dean moved over to the door and opened it up. John quickly stepped over the salt line and closed the door, "Sam I want you to take her out the bathroom window. I parked the truck out there. I want you to get her in and head to Bobby's."

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

"Just do it!" John said, "Dean you ready?"

"As ever." Dean said and through John a gun and Sam still stood there confused as hell.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"No time Sam just go!" John snapped.

"Dean." Katie said and climbed off the bed.

Dean walked over to her and cupped her face, "It's going to be ok. Sam's going to take care of you. We'll be right behind you."

Katie nodded and Sam took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. He had a feeling he had been left out of the loop but he had no time to argue.

"Dean, do you have her clothes she was wearing?"

"Yeah they're in here."

"Good. We got like ten minutes."

"Dad, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah they followed me all the way here."

"How many?"

"Six."

"Alright then, let's do this." Dean said.

Within second Sam was speeding down the highway. Katie sat curled up next to the door biting on her nails. Sam reached over and placed his hand on her leg, "It's going to be ok."

"Will Dean and that other guy be ok?" she asked. The last thing she wanted was anyone getting hurt because of her.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Don't worry about them."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe." Sam said and headed to Bobby's.

The doors to the room flew opened the in walked Cooper, Drakes right hand man. He took a deep breath and smiled, "She's here."

The six walked over the broken salt line and walked in the room, "We know you're here Winchester! Where is she?" Cooper called out as the others flipped over the beds and checked the room, "You know we're going to find her. It's only a matter of time."

Dean and John held there gun and leaned against the wall outside of the room. As soon as all the demons where a little farther inside John closed the door and locked it.

Cooped snapped around and smiled, "John I know your out there."

"Yeah….then come and get me." John said while Dean salted the door way.

Cooped went to walk out the door but something stopped him and his smile faded, "What the fuck?"

"Oh shit." A demon from behind him said and pointed up.

Cooped looked up and saw the devils trap, "You son of a bitch. Let us out John! You're only making this worse for her!"

"I doubt that." John said.

"You know who she is and what she has seen!" Cooper yelled.

Dean looked over at John. He knew his dad was hiding something from him and they were going to have a serious talk when they got to Bobby's."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei." John read through the door and the two backed away.

Dean heard the screams and looked up to see a huge cloud of black smoke, "Let's get out of here." John said and the two ran around the building to the car. They knew it was only a matter of time before Drake got world that his demons where on a one way ticket back to hell.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up to Bobby's and helped Katie out of there car and walked her inside, "Bobby!"<p>

"In the den." Bobby said.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

"Just a friends house. This is the safest place that we know. No one will get you here." Sam said.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's coming. Don't worry." Sam said.

The two of the walked into the den and Bobby looked Katie over, "Jesus girl. How are you?" he asked.

"Better. Do I know you?" Katie asked. "If so I'm sorry I just don't remember."

"I haven't seen you since you were sixteen but yeah we know each other." Bobby smiled, "I'm your uncle Bobby. Your mother and my wife where sisters."

"So we're family."

"Yeah. I guess it's just me and you now though."

"My aunt is dead?" she asked.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah but we can fill you in later. Can I get you something to eat?"

"That would be nice. I'm a little hungry."

"Ok well Sam can show you to your room and I'll go make us all something to eat."

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome sweetie." Bobby said and headed into the kitchen.

Katie followed Sam up the stairs and into the first bedroom. When she walk in there were a few pictures on the wall. She walked over to them and saw the man from down stairs, a woman, and a little girl. She ran her fingers over the picture and closed her eyes:

"_Katie time to eat!"_

"_Coming!" five year old Katie called out and ran down the stair. Just before she reached the bottom she tripped and feel to the floor, "Ouch!" she yelled and began to cry._

_Karen ran into the room and got next to Katie and lifted her into her arms, "Are you ok?"_

"_No. It hurts." Katie said and held onto her knee._

"_Let me have a look." Karen said and moved Katie's leg around, "Well I don't think its broken. We should put a Band-Aid on that cut. Come on." Karen said and helped the little girl up._

Katie opened her eyes and looked down at her knee. She leaned over and ran her finger over the small scar.

"Are you remembering something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. A little maybe. I've been here before. Was Karen Bobby's wife?" she asked and straightened up.

"Yes she was. That's her in that picture I think. I never had a chance to meet her."

"Oh I see."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go see if I can help Bobby. Why don't you stay here and get some more rest. I'll be right down stairs if you need me."

"Thanks for taking care of me Sam."

"It's no problem at all." Sam smiled and walked out the door.

Katie sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked around the room and smiled and listened. There were no cried, no screams, and the best part was that there was no cuffs on the bed.

* * *

><p>Dean gripped the steering wheel tight as the sped to Bobby's house. They were only a few miles out before Dean couldn't hold back any longer, "You going to tell me what the hell you've been hiding?"<p>

John closed his journal and looked over at Dean, "You think this can wait?"

"Nope so start talking."

"Ok one….drop the attitude right now and two I don't know that much."

"You're lying and I know it. Tell me at least why they took her."

"Fine. Her dad made a deal one year before she was born. His wife wanted a child and she got one. Lets just say Kenneth wasn't her real father. Trust me that is all you want to know. When she turned nineteen her real father came to make good on the deal."

"Who's her real dad then?"

"Like I said….you don't want to know." John said, "Let's just get to Bobby's."

Dean didn't like the sound of that but something told him not to push right now. All he wanted to do was to get back to Katie and make sure she was going to be ok. The rest could wait as long as she was safe and with him around she was.

**Please review! Finally getting into the story now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Dean and John arrived at Bobby's Dean jumped out of the car and hurried into the house. He had to know how Katie was doing. She was so scared and he had to make sure she knew she was safe. He walked through the front door and looked over to his right and saw Sam coming out from the den, "Where's Katie?" Dean asked.

"In the bed." Sam said and looked over at his dad who had just entered the house, "So either of you care to tell me what's going on?"

"Not now Sam." John said. "It's been a long night for us all."

"Then when because I feel left out of the loop here." Sam said.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Fine."

"What room is Katie in?" Dean asked.

"First on the right." Sam said. He was still a little pissed that Dean and John seemed to know a lot more that him about what was going on with Katie.

Dean walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before walking into the room where Katie was. He expected to find her sleeping but instead he found her sitting up on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Hey." He said and closed the door, "How you doing?"

Katie looked over at him and gave him the smallest smile, "Ok I guess. Is there something I can do for you? I'll do anything you want me to."

"There is nothing you need to do but rest." He said and sat down on the bed next to her, "Is there anything you need?"

"No thank you. I don't need much."

Dean knew she still had a lot to learn. She was no longer a slave and he was going to show her that. "Ok well...you should just rest. We can talk more later."

"Are they going to come after me?" She asked.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled, "Just rest. We can handle them." Dean said.

"Thank you Dean."

"You're welcome. I'll be right now stairs." He said and covered her up as she laid her head on the pillow. Dean turned out the light and walked out of her room.

Dean walked back down the stairs and walked into the den where Sam and John were sitting in silence, "I see you two are getting alone great as usual." Dean said and sat down on the couch.

"So is anyone going to talk about what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah dad. Share with the rest of the class for one." Dean said and turned to his father. "What aren't you telling us about Katie? I think we deserve to know."

"I don't know what you want me to say." John said and leaned on the desk, "I don't know as much as you think."

"Then tell us what you do know." Sam said.

"Katie is...special?"

"Like special as in don't eat the glue special or as in Sam special?" Dean asked.

"More than Sam. We don't know why Sam has dreams but I know why Katie saw her parent's death and why she was taken. I told Dean that the father Katie was raised by was not her real father."

"Then who is?" Sam asked.

"The very same Demon that killed you mother." John said and both Dean and Sam's mouth dropped open, "Her father made a deal to give her mother the one thing she wanted...a child. His bill cam due and he sent Drake to get Katie and mold her you could say. He cleaned out her memories and made her weak, scared, hoping to tear her down until there is nothing left so they can make her into someone they could use. They wanted to rid her of every human emotion and they are pretty damn close. There is no telling what she has been through. We have to fix that."

Dean and Sam were both silent. Dean wanted to kill himself for letting this happen to her. She told him something was wrong lots of times and he just brushed her off and now to find out her real father was a demon was just the icing on the cake.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked. He was willing to do anything.

"Try and make her remember who she really is. Make her feel safe and it should all come back in time." John said. "That's all we can hope for. Dean you and Bobby have the best shot at making her remember. Bobby is family and you and her well…..you were closer than anyone. If this doesn't work then well…..we're all screwed."

Katie stood at the top of the stairs listening to every word that was said and her heart broke into pieces and she didn't know why. She had evil in her? What did that mean? She felt fear inside her but it was a new kind of fear. She knew Drake was evil but now she was seeing things a lot more clearly. Deep down she was just as evil as he was. They were the same. She knew what Drake was capable of and she didn't want the Winchester or Bobby getting hurt because of her. If they were friends then she had to keep them safe.

Katie dried her eyes and got herself together before walking down the stairs. John saw Katie and stood up, "Is everything ok sweetie?" he asked.

Dean turned and when he saw her he knew something was up. He knew every look she had.

"Actually I was just thinking that maybe I should leave…..go back. I belong to them and me being here is just putting you guys in danger and I don't want that. I'll be fine." Katie said, "But thanks you for everything."

John and Sam looked at Dean knowing that he was the only one that may be able to talk some sense into her.

Dean walked over to Katie and pulled her aside, "What are you talking about? You aren't going back there. Look what they have done to you, Katie."

"It's my home, Dean. I belong to Drake and I can't change that. I have to go back or he will come after me and hurt you and your family. I wouldn't want that. I'm not who you think I am. Even if I am really this Katie girl I am not that same person you once knew. I'm sorry. I have to go."

Katie tried to walk away but Dean grabbed onto her, "I won't let you go back. Listen to me, you are safe here. You have me and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Drake is strong."

"Well…..I may just be strong." He smiled at her, "Ever think of that."

Katie smiled, "I'm sure you are strong but….."

"No buts. You're staying here and we are going to get your memory back. You need to trust us."

"But what about what your dad said. I'm part demon."

John and saw heard the conversations and walked over to Dean and Katie, "You may have demon blood in you but that doesn't make you evil. I knew your mother and father very well and they were great people. Even your uncle. You belong here and not out there." John said.

"What if I am evil and I do something to hurt you?" she asked.

"Katie I have known you for years and there is not an evil done in your body." Dean smiled, "We'll figure this all out."

"Thanks." She said.

"Now why don't you go back up to bed."

Katie was a little embarrassed to ask this but it was the only way she was going to be able to sleep, "Would you umm…would you come with me? I'm not use to sleeping alone. At least stay until I fall asleep."

"Sure." Dean said and headed up stairs. He was going to do anything to get her back. She was his Katie and he would die before he let anything happen to her again.

***A little short but Im still planning out this story and where I want to go with it so hang in there. Thanks for the review guys!**


End file.
